


Coffee Crush

by lullatone



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Sonny is crushing, prompts, this is so much longer than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The easiest way to get on the good side of someone that might hate you is most definitely coffee....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a prompt from the lovely notmyyacht on Tumblr.   
> "barisi prompt: Sonny buys Barba coffee. Barba is surprised that Sonny knows exactly how he takes it (or maybe it's the opposite. Sonny takes a guess and gets it completely wrong.)"

Sonny never thought he would feel this nervous about coffee of all things, but there he was, standing the elevator trying to keep his teeth from knocking together. It was his turn to buy coffee that morning for the squad, so like any good person he picked it up on his way into work. He knew everyone's usual orders. The Sergeant liked it with cream and sugar, Rollins took hers with sugar only, and Amaro liked his with ice in it to cool it down. 

The root of Sonny's nervousness came from the extra fifth coffee he had with him, carefully nestled with the others in the cardboard container. It had been a split second decision to add the plain black coffee onto his order, and now it felt as if it weighed a ton. 

He wasn't sure how Barba took his coffee or if he would even be in the squad room for that matter. He took a wild guess that he would like it black, as he seems to remember seeing him consider chugging it directly from the coffee pot in his office. Hopefully Barba wouldn't find the gesture to be too much, and Sonny hoped it was just enough. When the particularly attractive ADA was around he spent most of his time trying to impress him with anything that might add to a case. Usually however he was shot down with the wave of a hand and a snarky remark. 

Hopefully the small gesture would get Sonny on the ADA's goodside.

Sonny felt the elevator stop slightly and he prepared himself to meet his fate as the elevator doors opened with a small 'ding'. He hadn't expected to come face to face with Barba, who was texting, but looked up at the sound of the elevator arriving. 

"Oh, hello detective. Morning." Sonny flushed, as he figured he would have atleast a few feet of walking to the squad room before he had to come up with a plan. Sonny's brain took the first action it could think of, by grabbing the coffee from the container and holding it out.

"Do you want a coffee?" Barba shrugged slightly and grabbed the small cup, lifting the lid to inspect it. "Uh, I wasn't sure what you really liked so I got it just black and if you don't like it that's alright." Barba smiled lightly, fastening the lid back to the cup. 

"Oh no this is just fine actually. I take it black anyway. And thank you. I've been meaning to start on my third cup at some point today." Sonny could feel the nervous weight in his chest disappear, glad he hadn't managed to mess up something as simple as coffee. Sonny smiled at Barba as he looked up at Sonny expectantly.

"Sonny?"

"Yes?" Barba gestured his hand towards the still open elevator.

"I'd like to get on the elevator now if you don't mind." Sonny instantly straightened up, stepping past Barba to let him in. 

"Jeeze, I'm sorry." The two changed places, Barba taking a sip of his coffee as he prepared to press the button of the ground floor. 

"It's alright. Thanks for the coffee Sonny. I'll have to pay you back sometime." Barba smiled again before the doors shut and it began its decent. Sonny stood there for a moment, his face flushed as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Sonny's heart felt like that of a young boy with a crush on the prettiest kid in class. 

"Pay me back? He used my actual name?? Now that is what I call progress," Sonny thought.

The grin plastered across Sonny's face didn't leave him all morning, and he was fairly sure it grew bigger every time he took a sip of coffee.


End file.
